


Der Sturm

by Antares



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bad Weather, Deutsch | German, Episode Related, Episode: s01e10-e11 The Storm/The Eye, Friendship, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-14
Updated: 2007-05-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein heftiges Sommergewitter nähert sich Atlantis…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Sturm

**Author's Note:**

> Besten Dank an meine Betalserin Sinaida!

Windwirbel trieben durch die Stadt, bliesen in unregelmäßigen Intervallen um die Türme von Atlantis und kündeten von dem nahenden Unwetter. Noch schien eine gleißende Sonne, herrschte drückende Schwüle, aber in der Ferne, über dem Meer, türmten sich bereits riesige Wolkenberge, die bei jedem Hinsehen höher zu wachsen schienen. 

Längst hatten die Bewohner der Stadt die Balkone und Piers verlassen und waren nach drinnen gegangen. Bis vor einer Stunde war es noch amüsant gewesen, in den Wolkenformationen einen landenden Puddle-Jumper oder ein trinkendes Nilpferd auszumachen. Als jedoch die schwarzen Wolken nur noch von zerstörerischer Gewalt kündeten, war das Spielerische dahin und alle sahen zu, ein Dach über den Kopf zu bekommen. Sie standen in den Fluren und in der Cafeteria, fachsimpelten und gaben Geschichte über sämtliche Unwetter, die sie je das Unglück gehabt hatten zu erleben, genüsslich weiter. 

Nicht jedoch Dr. Rodney McKay. Er arbeitete als würde er von der angespannten Stimmung nichts mitbekommen. Er tippte Tabellen in seinen Computer, verglich Aufstellungen und ließ sich von dem Gewitter, das immer näher zog, nicht in seinen Berechnungen stören. 

Major Sheppard war vor einer viertel Stunde mit einem Jumper aufgestiegen und hatte sich den nahenden Sturm von oben angeschaut. Seine Erklärung, dass es ein ganz normaler, wenngleich heftiger Sommersturm, aber kein Jahrhundert-Ereignis war, hatte Rodney als Versicherung gereicht. Er hatte große Mühe zu verstehen, was seine Kollegen dermaßen in Unruhe versetzte. Atlantis musste weder versenkt noch evakuiert werden – wo also lag das Problem? 

Eine heftige Windstoß brachte die Scheiben zum Vibrieren, Miko zuckte ängstlich zusammen, Dr. Zelenka warf einen misstrauischen Blick nach draußen, doch McKay ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und scrollte durch seine Zahlenreihen. 

Der Wind nahm an Heftigkeit und Beständigkeit zu und strich jetzt ungestüm wirbelnd um die Pfeiler der Stadt. Als sei Atlantis ein gewaltiges Musikinstrument, entlockten ihr die heftigen Böen klagende, wimmernde Laute wenn die Luft mit genau der richtigen Geschwindigkeit durch die hoch aufgerichteten Türme raste. Langgezogene Jammerlaute ließen Atlantis wie lebendig erscheinen, als würde sich die Stadt mit einem unmelodischen Klagen auf das drohende Unwetter vorbereiten. 

Instinktiv suchten die Menschen die weiter innen gelegenen Bereiche auf, überspielten ihre Nervosität bei diesen schaurigen Lauten mit nervösem Lachen, hektischen Bewegungen und aufgesetzter Fröhlichkeit. 

McKay nahm sich die neuesten Anzeigen der Schildgeneratoren vor und überprüfte, ob seine Modifikationen den veränderten Wetterverhältnissen standhielten. Mit ein paar Klicks gewichtetet er die Stärke des Schildes neu, zog hier Energie ab und fügte sie dort hinzu.  
Ein besonders lang gezogenes Heulen ließ ihn kurz aufsehen, direkt in die schreckgeweiteten Augen seiner japanischen Kollegin. 

„Verdammt noch mal, das ist nur der Wind!“, versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. „Einfachste Physik! Luft trifft auf Hindernis, das erzeugt Schwingungen, das erzeugt Töne. Wo bitte ist das Problem?“  
„Es… es ist unheimlich“, gestand sie kleinlaut, schaute dabei aber lieber Dr. Zelenka als Dr. McKay an.  
„Pah! Eine Wraith-Armada, das ist unheimlich! Solange man es mit Naturgesetzen zu tun hat, sehe ich nichts Unheimliches darin“, wischte McKay den Einwand mit einer schroffen Handbewegung weg. 

Sein Blick ging für einen Moment durch die Scheibe nach draußen und er bemerkte, dass die weißen Wolkentürme inzwischen eine Färbung zwischen Dunkelgrau und schmutzigem Rostrot angenommen hatten. In der Ferne sah er Blitze über den Himmel zucken, die für einen Moment die gewaltigen Wolkenberge grell beleuchteten. Noch ehe er den Donner vernommen hatte, raste schon die nächste Entladung durch den immer schwerer scheinenden Himmel. Es war keine klare Linie mehr am Horizont auszumachen, Wasser und Wolken schienen ineinander überzugehen, dunkel und bedrohlich. Eine Koalition aus zwei Elementen, die nichts Gutes verhieß. 

Urgewalten – selten war ihm der Begriff so leicht von den Lippen gekommen. Ganz konnte er die einschüchternde Wirkung auf ihn nicht abschütteln, aber er wollte sich davon unter keinen Umständen verunsichern lassen. 

Da Miko nicht die Einzige war, die aufgehört hatte zu arbeiten und stattdessen mit ängstlicher Faszination dem Farbenspiel am Himmel ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, klatschte Rodney laut in die Hände.  
„Los, Los, Los! Gehen Sie wieder auf Ihre Posten! Sofort! Die Sache ist unter Kontrolle! Und an den Fenstern gibt es nichts zu sehen, was Sie nicht schon hundertmal gesehen haben!“ 

Seine Stimme war dermaßen schneidend und kompromisslos, dass auch der letzte Techniker sich wieder an seinen Platz begab, denn mit einem wütenden McKay war noch weniger zu spaßen als mit einem heftigen Gewitter. Mit Genugtuung sah McKay, dass er sämtliche Rebellion im Keim erstickt hatte und dass sich alle zumindest den Anschein gaben zu arbeiten. 

Er vertiefte sich wieder in die Anzeigen und das stetig näher rückende Gewitter war wie eine Hintergrundmusik für ihn. Musik im weitesten Sinne. Kein harmonischer Klassiker, dessen Allegro in ein Grave überging, kein Mozart, der ein Grieg wurde sondern eher atonale Musik. Gewöhnungsbedürftig aber nichtsdestotrotz eine Art natürlicher Musik. Kein Grund zur Panik, versuchte er sich zu vergewissern. 

Aber das tiefe Grollen brachte die Erinnerung an einen anderen Sturm zurück, den er schon auf Atlantis erlebt hatte. Der ihn mit seiner Brutalität geschockt hatte. Scheußliche Vorkommnisse. Ausgeliefertsein. Gewalt. Seine Gedanken drohten abzugleiten und er zwang sich, sich wieder auf die Anzeigen auf seinem Monitor zu konzentrieren. Weg von der Erinnerung. Nur Technik. Nur Zahlen. Das beste Mittel, seinen Geist zu fokussieren. 

„Verflucht!!“ McKays Aufschrei durchbrach wenige Minuten später die gespannte Stille. „Nein! Nein! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Welcher Hornochse hat den Schildgenerator auf E 7 repariert?“ Mit funkelndem Blick schaute er sich im Raum um. „Oder besser gesagt: wer hat daran herumgestümpert? Nun? Nun?“  
Als niemand antwortete, donnerte er in die Runde: „Das ist doch lächerlich! Bin ich hier im Kindergarten gelandet?“ Die Arterie auf seiner Stirn schwoll bedenklich an und seine Gesichtsfarbe vertiefte sich. „ Wird’s bald? Ich brauche nur die Arbeitsprotokolle aufrufen, dann weiß ich es auch! Also?“ 

Dr. Zelenka machte zwei Schritte auf Rodney zu, genau in dem Moment, als Dr. Dahl mit leiser Stimme: „Williams und ich“ sagte. Geschickt brachte Radek sich zwischen den Sprecher und McKay und ehe Rodney wirklich gemein werden konnte, schlug er vor: „Dann werden Williams und Sie das jetzt reparieren gehen.“ 

McKay, der schon tief Luft geholt hatte, um eine Schimpftirade loszulassen, sah sich seiner Angriffsmöglichkeit beraubt. Als hätte sich auch das Wetter gegen ihn verschworen, unterstrich der erste wirklich ohrenbetäubend laute Donner, den sie in Atlantis hörten, Zelenkas Worte. Sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich wieder von McKay ab und dem Wetter zu. Niemand bekam mit, dass auch Rodney zusammengezuckt war.  
Seines Publikums beraubt, blieb McKay nichts anderes übrig, als Radek knurrend zuzustimmen. „Dann ab! Und ich will keinen von Ihnen wieder hier sehen, bis das verdammte Ding ordnungsgemäß – und ja, damit meine ich tatsächlich funktionstüchtig – repariert ist. Ist das bei Ihnen angekommen?“ 

„Ja, Sir.“ Übereifrig stolperte Dr. Dahl aus dem Raum, sichtlich froh, so leicht davon gekommen zu sein.  
Kopfschüttelnd und leise Verwünschungen über den Ausbildungstand so genannter Ingenieure und den Verfall des Bildungswesens im Allgemeinen murmelnd, kehrte McKay zu seinen Berechnungen zurück. 

Gerade als Major Sheppard meldete, wieder sicher im Hangar gelandet zu sein, schlug McKay mit der flachen Hand auf den Schreibtisch.  
„Das ist doch nicht wahr!! E 8 ist unter der Überbelastung zusammengebrochen! Verflucht! Muss man denn alles selber machen?“  
„Nette Begrüßung, Rodney“, ließ sich Sheppards Stimme leicht belustigt über den Funkkanal hören. „Was ist die neue Chefsache?“  
„Eigentlich alles!“, erwiderte Rodney ärgerlich und suchte seine Ausrüstung zusammen. „Was man nicht selber macht…“ 

McKay überprüfte den Ladezustand seines Funkgerätes und anschließend zum fünften Mal die Funktionstüchtigkeit aller Blitzableiter – Vorsicht war nicht gleich Paranoia, als Kind wäre er schließlich beinahe einmal von einem Blitz getroffen worden.  
Als er zufrieden war, wandte er sich an Dr. Zelenka: „Sie müssen das von hier aus koordinieren. Wenn die beiden… Supertechniker“, er zögerte kurz vor dem Wort, um es um so sarkastischer betonen zu können, „E 7 repariert haben, sollen sie mit dem Hochfahren auf Ihr Kommando warten, so dass wir es synchronisieren können und uns nicht noch ein Generator wegbricht. Das hätte gerade noch gefehlt!“  
„Ja, Rodney“, nickte der tschechische Doktor und Dr. McKay stürmte aus dem Raum. 

Schnell hatte Rodney den großen Balkon erreicht, auf dem der nicht funktionierende Generator stand. Hier draußen waren alle Geräusche noch mal so laut, wirkte alles viel unmittelbarer und bedrohlicher. Was hinter der Scheibe wie ein Farbenspiel ausgeschaut hatte, wirkte nun dräuend und bedrückend. Die Gewitterfront war bis auf wenige Kilometer herangekommen und der Ozean schien zu brodeln. Rasch wandte Rodney seine Augen von der wellengepeitschten Wasseroberfläche ab. Aber das war der einzige Sinneseindruck, den er ausschließen konnte, und auch nur dann, wenn er dem Meer rigoros den Rücken zudrehte. 

Nicht verbannen konnte er das wuchtige Getöse, wenn sich die Wellen an den Mauern von Atlantis brachen. Auch vor den grell-leuchtenden Blitzen konnte er nicht die Augen verschließen, sie spiegelten sich nicht nur in den Scheiben vor ihm, sie erhellten auch in immer kürzeren Abständen seinen Arbeitsplatz. 

Obwohl Rodney wusste, dass das eigentlich Gefährliche die Blitze waren, bereitete ihm der tief grollende, dann wieder wie ein Schuss peitschende Donner die größeren Probleme. Hier draußen auf dem Balkon weckte er Urängste in ihm, die er überwunden glaubte. Er konnte sich noch so oft sagen, dass das nur eine physikalische Reaktion war, die eigentlich nur verkündete, dass er den Blitz überlebt hatte – es nutzte nichts. Der Klang, das Vibrieren, das sein Innerstes durchdrang, ließen ihn wünschen, dass er schon wieder drinnen wäre. 

Nervöser als er sich eingestehen wollte, überprüfte er die Spannung, die auf den verschiedenen Stromkreisläufen lag. Zwei Blitze kurz hintereinander zerrissen die Dämmerung und die beiden Donnerschläge überlagerten sich, das Grollen noch tiefer und drohender als sonst. Rodney schluckte hastig und schraubte die Verkleidung ab. 

Seine Wut auf Dahl und Williams ließ ihn sein Unwohlsein noch einmal zurückdrängen und Rodney machte sich fluchend an die Reparatur. Er war fast fertig – es war wirklich nicht viel, wenn man wusste, was zu tun war und nicht wie ein Narr im Salat darin herumstocherte – als ihn auf einmal die ersten Regentropfen trafen.  
Ungeduldig wischte er sie zur Seite, doch schon in der nächsten Sekunde trieb ihm der Wind eine ganze Breitseite ins Gesicht. Als hätte jemand eine Dusche angedreht, fühlte Rodney innerhalb kürzester Zeit, wie ihm das Wasser in den Kragen und über sein Gesicht lief, die Hände und die Werkzeuge schlüpfrig machte. 

Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Das letzte Mal… Nein, Rodney!, rief er sich panisch zur Ordnung. Denk gar nicht daran! Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Man muss vorwärts sehen…

Aber es war zu spät. Die Erinnerung war geweckt. Mit dem nächsten Blitz, der das Geländer des Balkons in ein irrwitziges Glitzern tauchte, mit der nächsten Windböe, die ihm die Wassertropfen unbarmherzig ins Gesicht trieb, kam auch Kolya zurück.  
Der Genii-Kommandant schien schattenhaft präsent zu sein und Rodney musste seinen ganzen Willen aufbieten, um sich nicht panisch umzuschauen. Er atmete drei, vier Mal ganz bewusst durch, um nicht zu hyperventilieren, strich sich das Wasser mit dem Handrücken aus den Augen und versuchte sich auf seine Anzeigen zu konzentrieren. 

Alles nur Physik. Alles nur Physik. Alles nur Physik.

Aber die Situation war der vor einem halben Jahr zu ähnlich. Erinnerungsfetzen schwappten ebenso unaufhaltsam heran, wie das Meer die tiefer gelegenen Piers überspülte und sich dann wieder zurückzog. Was zurückblieb war die Angst, die er gefühlt hatte. Die Machtlosigkeit. Schicht auf Schicht lagerte sie sich ab und wurde dicker und undurchdringlicher. 

Jetzt rächte es sich, dass er sie nach dem erfolgreichen Ausgang der Genii-Invasion einfach zur Seite geschoben hatte. Er war zwei Mal widerwillig zu Heightmeyer marschiert, hatte Einsicht geheuchelt und war dann von ihr in Ruhe gelassen worden. Das Gefühl der Ohnmacht hatte er ganz nach hinten geschubst. Das Leben ging weiter und er konnte sich nicht für alles verantwortlich fühlen – so etwas Ähnliches jedenfalls hatte Heigthmeyer anklingen lassen. Und es war ihm auch ganz recht. Er wollte einfach nicht daran erinnert werden, dass er fast über die Reling in das tosende Meer gestürzt wäre. Dass das Abenteuer Atlantis, das so verheißungsvoll begonnen hatte, für ihn beinahe mit Ertrinken zu Ende gegangen wäre. 

Rodney musste sich auf den klatschnassen Boden setzen, als diese Sekunden, in denen er rücklings über dem Balkongeländer gehangen hatte, nur mit der Hand Kolyas an seinem Kragen, wieder heranfluteten. Das war so scheiß-knapp gewesen!  
Nicht ein Déjà-vu, nein, ein ganzer Film voller Todesangst brandete heran und versetzte Rodney in den anderen Sturm zurück. Die Sorge um die Stadt, die Sorge um seine Freunde, um Elizabeth und John. 

Sein rechter Arm schnellte zu seinem linken Unterarm, denn es war ihm, als könnte er wieder den Schnitt fühlen, den Kolyas Schergen ihm zugefügt hatte, um seine Kooperation zu erzwingen. 

Blut, sein Blut, war aus dem Arm getropft, auf den Boden, hatte roten Tropfen um roten Tropfen eine kleine Lache gebildet und ihm gezeigt, dass er im Endeffekt der Folter nicht gewachsen war. Er war Wissenschaftler. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Machthungrige Kommandanten hatten einfach nicht auf seiner Rechnung gestanden und so hatte er Kolya schließlich gesagt, wie sein Plan zur Rettung von Atlantis aussah. 

Schwäche. Verrat. Die Worte schafften es immer wieder in seine Träume und jetzt auch auf diesen Balkon.  
Vergeblich versuchte er sich zu sagen, dass die Situation jetzt eine ganz andere war. Sie waren nicht nur zu dritt, Atlantis wurde nicht überrannt, alle Systeme waren so weit funktionsfähig… doch es nützte nichts. Der nächste grollende Donner nahm ihn wieder mit in die Vergangenheit. 

Noch mehr Blut. Die tote Wache…  
Ein weiterer Blitz.  
Geiseln. Sie waren Geiseln in der Hand eines skrupellosen Verbrechers…  
Grelles, zuckendes Licht auf regennassem Boden.  
Beinahe hätten sie Elizabeth getötet. Der Lauf der Waffe. Direkt auf sie gerichtet…  
Ein ohrenbetäubender Krach, als mächtige Wolkenmassen aufeinander prallten.  
Das Messer. Der Schmerz. Blut… 

„McKay.“  
Die verhasste Stimme, die sie verhöhnte…  
„Rodney!“  
Nein, nicht berühren! Der Arm…  
Verzweifelt versuchte sich Rodney aus dem festen Griff zu befreien.  
„Rodney, was ist los mit Ihnen?“ 

Erst jetzt wurde Rodney bewusst, dass das nicht die Stimme des Genii-Kommandanten war. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass Sheppard seine Oberarme umklammert hielt. Dass Sheppard vor ihm kniete und ihn an beiden Armen festhielt. Dass es keine Invasion gab, keinen Verrat, kein Messer, kein Blut…  
Mühsam konzentrierte er sich auf die Gegenwart, versuchte das Gewitter und die Erinnerungen auszuschalten.  
„Was ist los?“, wiederholte Sheppard noch einmal. Auch ihm rann das Wasser in Sturzbächen über das Gesicht, doch er machte sich nicht die Mühe, es wegzuwischen, hielt stattdessen immer noch Rodneys Arme umklammert. 

„Fehlfunktion“, erwiderte Rodney mechanisch. Und als wäre dieses Wort aus dem Bereich der Technik ein Anker für ihn, eine Boje in einem Meer schaukelnder, Furcht einflößender Erinnerungen, plapperte er weiter: „Es hat eine Überladung gegeben. Das hat die Stromkreisläufe zusammenbrechen lassen. Keine große Sache und ich bin sicher, dass wir das System gleich wieder hochfahren können.“  
Er lehnte sich zurück, aus Sheppards Griff weg, der ihn nur zögerlich gehen ließ, und nahm einen Schraubenzieher zur Hand. „Ich muss nur…“ 

Als sich das Funkgerät sich mit statischem Knacken meldete und eine leicht verzerrte Stimme „McKay?“ fragte, erschrak er dermaßen, dass ihm das Werkzeug aus den zitternden Händen fiel.  
„Dahl und Williams wären dann soweit. Wie sieht es bei Ihnen aus?“  
Zelenka! Natürlich, wer denn sonst als Zelenka sollte am anderen Ende des Funkgerätes sein? Ein reiner Routineanruf, den er sogar in Auftrag gegeben hatte und er führte sich wie ein verschrecktes Karnickel auf! Er war so ein Idiot! 

„Wie soll es bei mir schon aussehen? Ich wollte schon immer mal auf dem Balkon duschen!“, grollte er in das Funkgerät. „Versuchen Sie E7 und E8 jetzt gleichzeitig zu aktivieren.“  
Mit unsicheren Fingern schloss Rodney die Abdeckung und hob den Schraubenzieher wieder auf, während er Zelenka im Hintergrund murmeln hörte.  
„So, jetzt sind die Anzeigen wieder im grünen Bereich, Rodney.“  
Ein paar Sekunden später rief der Wissenschaftler erfreut: „Alles Systeme sind wieder online!“  
„Na dann sehen Sie zu, dass mir die beiden Technik-Leuchten heute nicht mehr unter die Augen kommen! McKay, Ende.“ 

Sheppard nahm ihm den Schraubenzieher aus der Hand, den er vergeblich versuchte so ruhig zu halten, dass er damit die Schrauben der Abdeckung festziehen konnte.  
„Hey, ich bin vielleicht klatschnass, aber ich bin kein Vollidiot“, fauchte McKay.  
„Das hat auch niemand behauptet.“  
„Was soll dann…?“  
„Kolya, nicht wahr?“, meinte Sheppard, der die letzte Schraube festgezogen hatte, statt einer Antwort und erhob sich vom Fußboden. 

Für einen Augenblick wollte McKay leugnen, alles weit von sich weisen. Da er nicht am Boden sitzen konnte, während Sheppard stand, ergriff er Sheppards ausgestreckte Hand und ließ sich hoch helfen. Und in dem Moment, kurz bevor sich ihre Hände wieder trennten, hatte er schon leise „Ja“ gesagt. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum, eigentlich hatte er „Nein“ sagen wollen. Musste wohl daran liegen, dass Sheppard ebenfalls klatschnass war und noch weniger wie der militärische Kommandant der Stadt aussah als sonst. 

Mit dem nächsten Donner schloss sich die Balkontür hinter ihnen und alle Unbilden der Natur waren auf einmal verschwunden. Warme, trockene Luft schlug ihnen entgegen, der Lärm des Unwetters wurde durch die Scheibe gedämpft, die Blitze schienen mehr ein Wetterleuchten, denn bedrohliche elektrische Entladungen zu sein. 

Was ein paar Zentimeter Glas doch ausmachten! Fieberhaft überlegte Rodney, wie er seinen schwachen Moment gerade auf dem Balkon am besten weg-erklären konnte. Er setzte gerade mit einem energischen „Also ich…“ an, als Sheppard ihn unterbrach. 

„Manchmal, wenn ich alleine durch die Gänge laufe…“, John hielt inne und starrte einen Moment regungslos an Rodney vorbei durch die bodentiefen Fenster in die Nacht hinaus, „vermute ich ihn plötzlich hinter mir. Ich… ich denke mal, wir waren etwas zu nah dran, die Stadt und damit alles…, alles was uns hier hält, zu verlieren.“ 

Major An-mir-prallt-alles-ab persönlich? Er hatte Alpträume von etwas, das doch irgendwie in seiner Dienstbeschreibung gestanden haben musste? Völlig überrascht von diesem Geständnis runzelte Rodney die Brauen. „Das sagen Sie jetzt nicht nur, weil ein guter Teamleiter das tun sollte? Seinen Leuten das Gefühl geben, kein... kein… Freak zu sein, meine ich? Das ist schon…ernst gemeint?“  
„Ja, Rodney“, bestätigte John aufrichtig.  
Nur einen Augenblick später, fügte er mit einem seiner üblichen Grinsen hinzu: „Aber sollten Sie das jemals laut wiederholen, Teyla oder Ford gegenüber, werde ich alles leugnen und…“

„Und was…?“ Mit jedem Schritt, den sie gemeinsam durch die Gänge schritten, im Trockenen, im Warmen, in angenehmer Gesellschaft, verblasste die Erinnerung an den Genii-Kommandanten mehr und mehr. „Einen Planeten mit Zitrusfrucht-Plantagen für die nächste Mission aussuchen?“  
„Das ist eine wunderbare Idee!“ 

„Ha!“ Unter der Aufzählung all der grässlichen Symptome, mit denen John dann zu rechnen hatte, sollte er diesen perfiden Plan jemals in die Tat umsetzen, erreichten sie McKays Quartier. 

„Okay?“, fragte Sheppard noch einmal, während sie im Flur standen und den Fußboden volltropften. Mit einer Hand wuschelte er durch seine Haare, die bereits wieder begannen in alle Richtungen abzustehen.  
„Klar“, nickte Rodney. Er machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Daumen über die Schulter in Richtung auf seine Zimmertür und fügte hinzu. „Ich ziehe nur rasch etwas Trockenes an, dann sehe ich mal, was Zelenka in der Zwischenzeit so verbrochen hat.“  
„Okay.“ Noch immer rührte sich Sheppard nicht.  
„Okay,“ wiederholte Rodney, als gäbe es kein anderes Wort, um die Stille zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken. Und plötzlich hatte er doch noch eine Frage: „Wieso sind Sie auf den Balkon gekommen?“  
„Ich… hatte gerade zu tun in der Gegend?“, fragte Sheppard – offensichtlich selbst an seiner Erklärung zweifelnd, aber zu überrascht, um mit einer passenderen Ausrede aufzuwarten. 

Heftige Donnerschläge übertönten ihn fast, denn das Unwetter war jetzt genau über der Stadt. Aber es war, wie Sheppard gesagt hatte. Ein heftiges Sommergewitter – mehr nicht. Gott, es fühlte sich gut an, wieder in Sicherheit zu sein und als einziges Problem nasse Kleidung zu haben.

Und so überraschte sich Rodney selbst, indem er eine sarkastische Bemerkung über Teamleiter, die sich schlimmer als überbesorgte Entenmütter aufführten, runter schluckte und stattdessen „Danke“ sagte – und es auch meinte.

\---------ENDE---------

Antares, Mai 2007 


End file.
